Adele with it
by mercymia
Summary: A series of glee one Shots involving Adele songs. They're not really connected, unless stated. Mostly going to be Sam and Mercedes oriented. The chapter title is the name of the song used
1. Rumor Has It

_Puck had done her dirty again and she was going to get him back. _

_She was going to get both of them back. _

_Nobody messes with Mercedes Jones. _

_Nobody._

* * *

><p>"So, Santana, I'm single now. You want to be official now?"<p>

"Did wheezy decide to drop you sorry behind, again? I can't believe she decided to date you again after that whole fiasco last year."

"I know right. I just pulled the moves and she feel immediately. But she left me this time because she found out about us and flipped out. She didn't understand that I'm not a one-girl-at-a-time kind of man."

"Well I don't feel like messing around with little boys, so I'm not messing with you unless I get some type of commitment. I'm tired of being the other girl; either we're exclusive or no way."

"Are you going to put out?"

"Of course."

"Then sure." And with that Santana and Puck walked to glee. As they walked passed Mercedes he put his arm around Santana.

"See you in glee," he called. Mercedes waited until he turned the corner and began to sob. Sam came up behind her.

"Mercy, what's wrong?"

"I found out Puck was cheating on me with Santana, so I dumped him thinking that he would straighten up but instead he just went out with Santana."

"Well your first mistake was thinking he would change." Mercedes looked at Sam with a quizzical look. Most of the time guys weren't that honest with her. Actually most of time guys didn't talk to her.

"I know, I just-"

"Hold up, I'm not finished. Mercedes you're a beautiful girl and Puck was dumb for letting you go. You could do a lot better." Mercedes looked at Sam.

"What do you mean I could do a lot better? Do you see a bunch of guys waiting to date me?"

"Well, I've been waiting…"

"White boy say what!"

"It's true Mercedes." She just stared at him, she believed him but she didn't think she was quite ready to date again.

"I can see that you are a little distraught right now, but think about it. You know have a decision to make. You can move on, get him back, or get even. I'm going to support you with whatever you choose." At that moment a plan began to formulate in her head, she was going to do all three.

"I see those gears turning, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need to go shopping. Would you like to come with me? I bet shopping isn't your thing but Kurt-"

"Mercedes, spend more time with you, of course I'd love to." And with at they walked out to Mercedes car.

The next day Mercedes came to school in a new outfit. She walked down the hallway like it was a catwalk. She had on a pair of four inch black high heels, along with a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, and a black and white corset that hugged her in all the right places. She knew that by the end of the day her feet would be killing her, but it would all be worth it. As she walked past Puck and Santana, she gave her medium length, curled hair, a slight flip, but never once did she look at them. She could feel Puck gawking at her as she walked by and then heard Santana slap him.

"Puck, you're my boyfriend now. Your two eyes need to be only on me at all times. If I catch you looking at her like that one more time, blah, blah, blah" was all Puck heard. _Well then I guess you won't have to catch me then._ Since him and Mercedes dated for a couple weeks he knew her schedule pretty well and knew the places she like to go for a study hall. So he skipped his 5th period class and began searching for her. He checked the library first and saw that she wasn't there, he looked in her second favorite place, the courtyard behind the library, and there she was sitting, reading a book. She heard him coming up but didn't bother to turn around. _He's here earlier than I thought he would be_.

"Damn Mama, you look fine." She didn't move.

"Did you not hear me? You looking sexy." He hopped on the table she was sitting at.

"I heard you; I'm choosing not to respond. Your compliments mean nothing to me."

"Oh, is that how's it going to be?"

"I guess so." He hopped down from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Puck, what do you think you're doing?" She tried "pulling away" from him. _Just like I thought he would, jeez, he is so predictable. He's almost making this too easy._

"Just trying to get some chocolate loving from you." He began kissing her shoulders.

"You gave up that right when you cheated on me, why don't you go get some loving from your girlfriend?"

"Oh, Santana? She's nothing." Mercedes heart rate picked up and she could feel herself getting angry. _I wonder if I was nothing to him. I wonder if he had this same conversation with Santana... I have to calm down or this won't work_.

"Well if that's the case…" She turned around and kissed him. He began rubbing his hands all up and down her body. He went to grab the clasps on her corset.

"Hold up, I'm still not ready for it."

"Come on Mercedes, you're killing me here."

"You'll just have to be patient or you're never going to get this." He reluctantly agreed. He'd decided to just find Santana afterwards for a quickie to release the rush he was getting from Mercedes.

"Aren't you worried about anyone seeing you and telling Santana?" She whispered in his ear.

"I'll just deny it. I'm supposed to be in auto-tech right now and I never skip it and she knows. I just made an exception for you today." He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and they went back to making out. After the steamiest fifteen minutes of their lives the bell rang and Mercedes began straightening herself up.

"Maybe we can do this again."

"Maybe," Mercedes said with a smirk and began her journey to her next class, knowing Puck was watching her leave. _Oh my god, I have to get my hands on those curves._ With that thought, he texted Santana.

P: U up for some fun?

S: Right now?

P: bby, u been runnin thru my head all day. I need u

S: fine, janitor's closet 5 minutes.

P: kewl

He began the walk to the closet and began fantasizing about how Mercedes was going to walk through that door. Santana busted through the door.

"What's this about I hear about you and Mercedes hooking up behind the library?" _Damn things get around this school fast._

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard from a friend of a friend that you and that black cow we're getting hot and heavy."

"Baby you know I only have eyes for you and plus I don't even know where the library is. It wasn't me." And with that final statement he started kissing Santana's neck imagining it was Mercedes soft neck. Santana forgot about Mercedes, focusing on Puck's kisses, and moaned in ecstasy. Ten minutes later they both stumbled out of the closet, fixing their hair. Puck gave her a goodbye kiss and they head their separate ways.

Over the next couple of days Mercedes kept up the sexy look and everyday Puck found a way to go find her and have an intense make out session, but by the end of the week he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mercedes I need you."

"Puck I didn't give it up to you when we were dating, what makes you think I will now?"

"What if we date again?"

"Your luck might be a little better."

"Fine I'll break up with Santana."

"For me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"You love me?"

"You heard me! I love you Mercedes Jones." Mercedes just stared at him. _Oh this is even better than I expected._ Using the acting lessons she took last summer she replied.

"I love you to." They finished up their session and began heading to their class.

"I'll do it tonight. I'll break up with her tonight. I need you now."

"I want to see it. I want to see her face when it happens." Puck stepped back in surprise. This wasn't like Mercedes, she's usually sweet and doesn't purposely hurt people and though he had never seen this look on her, he thought it was sexy.

"Alright fine, today after school, at her locker, but this means I get some this weekend."

"No."

"What? I'm breaking up with-"

"Sush! We can't start dating right after you break up with her; we have to wait till next week to date. But next weekend baby I'm all yours." She winked at him.

"Alright, I think I can handle that." He gave her a quick kiss before the bell rang and headed to class.

Later that afternoon, she watched Puck break up with Santana from down the hall. Santana was too upset to see Mercedes standing there with an evil grin on her face. With the devastation on Santana's face, Mercedes could tell that she actually loved Puck and didn't want to let him go. She felt slightly guilty but pushed her feelings aside. _Well I loved him to._ He watched Puck's face and could see that his heart wanted Santana, but his other "heart" wanted Mercedes too bad to let it win. Santana ran off crying and Puck looked just as heartbroken, but then he saw Mercedes and a smile came onto his face.

"All of that was just for you." He went in for a kiss.

"Not out here." He leaned back in shock and she raised her eye brow at him.

"Fine, but just because I love you."

"I love you too." She turned to go to her car and he smacked her butt, it took everything in her not to punch him in the throat, but she resisted knowing soon enough she would be happy.

Surprisingly enough Santana came to school the next day. She looked a little rough, but she wanted to show Puck she could make it without him. Puck saw her and his heart broke, but when he saw Mercedes he forgot about it. She was wearing a sleek red dress with a pair of sparkly black heels.

"Wow, you look hot."

"Don't I always?"

"Well yeah, but today especially."

"Well that's because I'm singing a song for you today in glee and I wanted to look nice for it."

"Are you sure you should be singing a song to me? Didn't you say it was too soon?" He looked at Santana who was standing down the hall, she was trying not to cry, but when Brittney gave her a hug the floodgates opened. He let out a whimper.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm going to be smart about it." Ignoring the fact that she could see the sorrow in his eyes, she gave him a hug and headed to class.

"See you in glee."

After her breakdown in the hallway, Mercedes was sure Santana was going to leave school, but to her surprise, when Mercedes walked into glee club she saw her sitting next to Brittney who was sitting next to Puck. _Even better. _ Even though they weren't sitting next to each other Mercedes wanted them close enough to where they could see each other and she could look at them both. Mr. Shue grabbed everybody's attention.

"Alright guys, I have a cou-"

"Mr. Shue?" Mercedes shot her hand up.

"Yeah Mercedes."

"I have a song I'd like to sing with some help from a few of the girls in class."

"Uh, sure!" Mercedes went to the front of the class and smiled at Puck and then at Santana. Rachel, Quinn, and Lauren got up and stood behind her. The band began to play and the backup singers began to sing.

_The girls_| **Mercedes**

_Oooooo _

_Oooooo_

_Oooooo_

_Oooooo _

**She, she ain't real,****  
><strong>**She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,****  
><strong>**She is a stranger,****  
><strong>**You and I have history,****  
><strong>**Or don't you remember?****  
><strong>**Sure, she's got it all,****  
><strong>**But, baby, is that really what you want?**

Puck loved the way her voice sounded so he really wasn't paying attention to the lyrics._ God he is so dumb._ Though Puck was missing the point of the song, he'd get it eventually. Santana, on the other hand, was skeptical. Once Sam heard her voice and the words she was singing, he knew what was up. His younger sister, even though she was only ten, loved Adele and he recognized the song.

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,****  
><strong>**She made a fool out of you,****  
><strong>**And, boy, she's bringing you down,****  
><strong>**She made your heart melt,****  
><strong>**But you're cold to the core,****  
><strong>**Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore,****  
><strong>

_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,_

**She is half your age,****  
><strong>**But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,****  
><strong>**I heard you've been missing me,****  
><strong>**You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,****  
><strong>**Like when we creep out and she ain't around,****  
><strong>**Haven't you heard the rumors?****  
><strong>

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,****  
><strong>**You made a fool out of me,****  
><strong>**And, boy, you're bringing me down,****  
><strong>**You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,****  
><strong>**But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for**,

With that line she winked at Santana, who Britney had to hold back. It all clicked in Santana's mind and she was pissed. Puck still had no idea what was happening, but he knew he wasn't supposed to be enjoying the song. Sam knew Mercedes was getting her revenge, he just hoped she could move on.

_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,_

**All of these words whispered in my ear,****  
><strong>**Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,****  
><strong>**Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,****  
><strong>**People say crazy things,****  
><strong>**Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it,****  
><strong>**Just 'cause you heard it,****  
><strong>

Puck realized what was happening and couldn't do anything besides curse at himself. He thought he was the biggest player around, but no, he had broken the heart of the number one player.

_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, ooh,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,__  
><em>_Rumor has it, rumor,_

**But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.**

At that moment in time Mercedes went over to Sam and gave him a kiss. Sam looked shocked and happy, he then pulled her closer, she had definitely moved on. Puck looked shocked and hurt, Santana looked pissed, and Mercedes, along with her three background singers (who all wanted in on the revenge: Rachel on Santana for ruining her relationship with Finn, Quinn on Puck for getting her knocked up, and Lauren on both for the same reason as Mercedes) looked satisfied. She had successfully gotten Puck and Santana back. She ruined any possibility of a relationship between them and who knows, it could've been real between them, but at this point in her life she didn't care. She and Sam looked like they had a promising start to their relationship; he had been there to support her and waited for her to be ready before he even tried anything. He was patient with her, which was something Puck never was. She looked at Puck and Santana and laughed.

"Nobody messes with Mercedes Jones. Nobody."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I don't actually think Mercedes would act this way, but Adele inspired me. The song is Rumor Has It by Adele. I hope you enjoyed, review :) **


	2. Chasing Pavement

Mercedes sat in glee class and felt her pulse quickening. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She almost talked herself out of it, but before she could he mouth spoke words that she has no control of.

"Mr. Shue before you say anything I'd like to sing a song."

"Well alright, ladies and gentlemen a song by Ms. Mercedes Jones." Mercedes stepped up to the front of the class, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She thought about the events that led her to be standing in front of the classroom.

***flashback***

Mercedes and Sam had just finished their first slow dance together and it was the most magical minute of her life. When Sam and her danced it was like there was like there was no one else in the world. She rested her head on his chest and let the rhythm of his heartbeat direct the speed of their dance. Sam naturally laid his head on top of hers and matched her breathing. He didn't say anything; which was okay with her, she just wanted to savor this and make the most detailed memory she could. The thing she focused on most was his scent. She didn't know what cologne he used but he smelt like a fresh spring day and she loved it. As Rachel rang out her last note, at that moment in time, Mercedes wished Rachel would do what she normally did and try to steal the show with another ballad, but sadly she didn't. After a few moments they realized that the song had stopped and they were the only two still standing on the dance floor.

"Thanks Sam, that dance was lovely."

"Mercedes, the pleasure was all mine." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Mercedes blushed. The rest of prom was kind of a blur. She knew she danced with Sam a lot and had a great time but the only thing she could focus on was the spot on her hand where Sam had kissed it. Mercedes' dad picked them up and took them home. Rachel caught a ride with Jesse, which Mercedes did not agree with but was also happy that she was going to be the one to walk Sam to his door. When they got to Sam's motel, they exited the car.

"I should be the one walking you to your door."

"Sam don't worr-"

"No, Mercedes let me finish. You…. and Rachel deserved to be treated like princesses tonight and I couldn't give it to you guys, but I promise I will." _Me and Rachel…right. It would never just be me and him. It just couldn't happen. I mean it was her idea for all of us to go together. If she hadn't suggested it he probably would've never agreed to it and even though Rachel is annoying she's pretty and thin and everything I can't be. But after tonight, I thought we had something special. I guess not._

"Well I'm going to keep you to you word. I never miss an opportunity to be treated like a princess." Sam smiled at her and pulled her into to a hug.

"Goodnight Princess Mercedes." Mercedes stepped away and laughed.

"Goodnight Sam." She walked back to her dad's car and waved from the window. Her dad smiled at her.

"You like that boy don't you?"

"Come one dad, don't make me talk about boys with you."

"Come on, you're daddy's little girl you can tell me anything."

'It's no big deal dad. Nothing is ever going to happen so I'm not even stressing." Mercedes said in a matter of fact way, turning her head to look out of the window. Her dad not wanting to push the topic any further stopped asking questions.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk."

"Okay daddy."

Finally they reached their house and they walked into the house. Mercedes gave her mom the basic run down of the dance, of course leaving out probably the most important parts, but she didn't care she just wanted to go to bed. After being dismissed from her mom she headed upstairs and got ready for bed. She laid in bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers that she had placed on her ceiling forever ago. She just laid and stared and thought about Sam. _Why had I'd never seen him like that before? I mean it was just a dance, it shouldn't have been that serious, but it was and is. For Christ's sake we didn't even talk but I have never felt more connected to a person in my whole life. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sam Evans and I bet he doesn't even care. What am I saying, in love? It's been one night. He did everything tonight just to be a good friend. That's it, friends. I mean, he's Sam Evans- star football player, he's got a gorgeous body, beautiful eyes, and a stunning dorky personality that makes my geek heart melt but I KNOW for a fact that he would never see me that way. Why do I have to love him? There's no point in lying to myself. I love Sam Evans. I love Sam Evans…but it's pointless._ The thoughts kept filling her mind until eventually she fell asleep. All day Sunday she thought about Sam and his soft lips and his beautiful smile. She rarely came out of her room, only to get food. She just sat on her bed and listen to sad music all day.

"Honey, I'm worried about our daughter. I thought after prom you were supposed to be happy and excited and just….not what she is."

"I think she's in love."

"In love? With who?"

"That boy who took her to prom, Sam Evans."

"So what if she's in love, she should be happy."

"I don't think she could think the boy would ever think of her as more than a friend."

"Oh, I now see the problem. I'll go talk to her." Mercedes' mom walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Mercedes, honey?"

"Go away."

"I'm not going to come in, but I just want to let you know that you'll never know unless you say something." Mercedes listened to her mom's voice and at that moment she made a promise to herself that she would say something.

***End flashback***

She opened her eyes and looked at Sam and allowed the entire world disappeared.

_I've made up my mind  
>No need to think it over<br>If I'm wrong I ain't right  
>No need to look no further<br>This ain't lust  
>This is love but<br>_  
><em>If I tell the world<br>I'll never say enough  
>Because it was not said to you<br>And that's exactly what I need to do  
>If I'm in love with you<em>

The other members of the glee club began blushing in embarrassment; they felt like they were intruding on a personal moment between the two. Still Sam looked at Mercedes with the same intensity that she looked at him.

_Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasing pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>_  
><em>I'd build myself up<br>And fly around in circles  
>Wait then as my heart drops<br>And my back begins to tingle  
>Finally could this be it<em>

At this point Mercedes began to cry, but still kept eye contact. Though she couldn't hear them, the glee club began to talk.

"Is she crying?" (Quinn)

"Oh Mercy..." (Mike)

"I've never see her like this." (Kurt)

"Why is her face leaking?" (Brittney) Their words didn't stop her from belting out the last chorus.

_Should I give up  
>Or should I just keep chasing pavements<br>Even if it leads nowhere  
>Or would it be a waste<br>Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?  
>Should I give up<br>Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>_  
>The song ended and everyone looked in shock, Puck was moved to tears, but Sam just couldn't do anything. Mercedes, feeling she was getting ready to cry even harder, finally decided to look away.<p>

"Mr. Shue, can I please be excused?'

"Yeah Mercedes, that you-"

"Thanks." She bolted out of the room and just walked. Rachel and Kurt looked at Sam and waited for him to do something, but he didn't.

"Well if you're not going to do anything, me and Rachel are going to go talk to Mercedes…if it's okay with Mr. Shue."

"Yeah, go ahead." Rachel and Kurt headed out into the hallway to go find her. The rest of the glee club looked at Sam, still waiting for him to say something. Finally Mike got up to get his attention.

"Sam!" He looked over at Mike, still with the same expression.

"Will you say something?"

"I have to go find Mercedes." Sam ran out into the hallway, not even bothering to ask Mr. Shue. When he got into the hallway he realized he had no idea where to look. _She must have told me at some time._ He went through all the conversations he and Mercedes had.

"The roof!" He ran to the gym and found the ladder Mercedes had hidden for special occasions. She loved being high up, it made her problems seem so small. He climbed as fast as he could and when he got to the top, he just stopped when he saw her. She was leaning over the edge, looking up. She looked beautiful, her hair blowing in the wind, the sun glistening on her skin- he couldn't have imagined a more perfect image.

"Mercedes…" She didn't even turn around.

"Sam, I'm surprised you found me…"

"Well you told me about this place."

"I'm surprised you even remembered." Sam came up beside her and grabbed her face.

"I remember everything you say." Mercedes looked at him now and Sam just took in her beauty. She began to cry, he wiped her tears. At that moment he placed the lightest kiss on her lips, he pulled away from her face and she stared into his eyes.

"I thought you would never-"

"Shhh…" He pulled her into a deeper kiss and Mercedes let him. She pulled away from him and brushed the hair away from his face.

"I will never stop chasing you."

"You'll never have to. I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Day Dreamer

Day Dreamer

It was July in Lima and the summer time was the only time Mercedes was grateful to live in Ohio. She had visited other places during this time of year before and it was just way too hot anywhere else. The worst was Florida, it was just so humid, and it made her hair frizz up. She was thankful that the humidity was low as she was sitting on the porch with Sam. After prom they hung out a lot and she even went over to his motel a couple times to watch his brother and sister when he had to work. When summer came around, the amount of time they spent together only increased. Stacey and Stevie were able to participate in a free church summer program so when Sam wasn't working, he was hanging out with Mercedes. They went to the comic book store, the music store, the park, the played sports (and Sam let her win most of the time), and pretty much everything else someone could think of, but they mostly sat on her porch, enjoying each other's company, talking about life. They already knew a lot about each other, but they usually always had something to talk about. They weren't officially dating, but Mercedes was okay with that. She enjoyed being around him and she suspected that he felt the same way seeing how most of the time he was asking her to hang out. Today wasn't really any different than other day, Sam had is guitar out and was strumming random songs and Mercedes was painting her nails. It was just another lazy day.

"Look at my nails!" Sam gave her the crooked smile that always made her heart melt.

"Nice, zebra strips. I haven't seen that one yet." She giggled.

"Yeah, last year I had a Technicolor zebra jacket that Kurt did not stop complaining about until he left for Dalton. I wouldn't dare bring that jacket out for fear of him killing me, but zebra print is my favorite so I figured if I kept it to my nails Kurt wouldn't be too mad."

"Well I like it and I bet that jacket isn't as bad as Kurt thinks it is. You make anything look good."

"Aww Sam, thanks." They sat looking out over her lawn, letting the summer sun warm their skin. A few hours later Sam had to leave to go to work.

"Well thank you for another perfect summer day."

"Sam, as always, the pleasure was all mine."

"I hate the fact that works always get in the way but I have to make money and help my family and-"

"Sam, really, don't worry about it. All your hard work now is going to pay off later. You're going to do great things." He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Mercedes stomach erupted into butterflies and she hugged him a little tighter.

"Don't work too hard."

"I'll try." Sam waved as he walked away to his car. Sam was a great guy and Mercedes had no problems being just friends with him, but deep down in her heart, she knew she wanted more. She didn't want to pressure him into a relationship. He had been through a lot and wanted him to be ready; she didn't want to be another stress on his life. She went back into her house and the rest of her day proceeded as normal. Her mom asked her if she wanted to run errands with her tomorrow and since her and Sam didn't have any plans she agreed. The next morning they went to the DMV, the mall, the post office, and now they were at the grocery store. Her phone began to ring and she smiled when she saw it was Sam, she smiled. One of the many things she loved about Sam was that fact that he always called, never text. She felt like he wanted to hear her voice and it made her feel special. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Mercy."

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park or hang out today."

"That would be fantastic. I'm at the store right now but I should be done in the next half hour or so. I have to help my mom unload the groceries and then I'll head to the park. Meet you there?"

"Perfect. See you soon."

"See you." Grocery shopping then proceeded to take forever and finally the dumb cashier finished ringing up the groceries and Mercedes rushed her mom out to the car.

"Jeez Mercedes, where's the fire?"

"About to be lit under your butt if you don't hurry."

"Chill out, I'm going to go slower if you don't tell me what's up."

"Fine…Sam invited me to hang out."

"Again?"

"Yeah again." Mercedes blushed.

"Mercedes, be honest with me, is he your boyfriend?" This caused her to blush even more.

"No mom, we're just really good friends." Her mom looked skeptical, but accepted it. They finished putting the groceries in the car and finally made it home. Mercedes went to the trunk and grabbed two bags and went to head into her house, when she stopped in her tracks. Sam was standing on her porch, surrounded by the prettiest wild flowers she had ever seen and in his hand was a small bouquet full of daisies. When it registered that he was actually real, she walked up to him.

"Sam, what are you-"

"Mercedes, can I please speak before I forget everything I want to say." Mercedes shut her mouth.

"Mercy, these past few months have been amazing…you're amazing… and I couldn't have asked for a better friend, but I'm willing to put our friendships on the line for something that I dream could be wonderful. You have been so patient with me because you know I've had my heart broken and I know I sound like a totally chick right now but with you I don't care, I don't care what anybody thinks. You accepted me for me and I've never been happier. The times we've spent on this porch have been the best in my life and I'm sorry I've waited this long to tell you how I feel. I know I don't have any money right now but I promise I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest girl in the world. And so, Mercedes Rae Jones, I wonder if you would allow me the honor to be your boyfriend." He handed her the flowers and noticed she was crying.

"Oh man, I've messed up. I'll leave." He began to walk away with his head down.

"Sam, wait…" He turned around and looked at her.

"You have been the best thing that has ever happened to me and to find you here on my doorsteps is a dream come true. I just couldn't believe that you would pick me. Sam, I would love to be your girlfriend." She grabbed the flowers out of his hands and smelled them. Sam could only smile and finally he grabbed her into a hug. When she stepped back, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a light kiss. They could both feel each other smiling. It was Mercedes' first and she couldn't have been happier. It was definitely worth the wait.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"And I've been waiting for you." The entire time, Mercedes' mom was watching from the car, crying. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and he knew that Sam would treat her daughter well.

The spent the rest of the summer together; the time they spent together wasn't really different than before except now they could cuddle and kiss and do all the couple things that Mercedes always wanted. They didn't really tell anyone, of course Kurt and Blaine knew, but that was it. They didn't want the pressure of everyone's looks on them; they just wanted to enjoy their relationship. Then when school started it got a little more complicated, but it didn't really affect their relationship, they just had to be careful with stolen kisses in the hallways and hidden touches in the classrooms. After a month Mercedes couldn't take it anymore and since Sam had asked her out in such a romantic way, it was her turn to do something slightly romantic for him. She decided to sing for him. She had been preparing for a couple weeks to make sure everything was perfect.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yeah Mercedes…"

"I'd like to sing a song."

"It'd be a pleasure."

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special who's made my life amazing for the last couple of months." Everyone but Kurt and Sam looked surprised. They had no idea Mercedes was dating anyone and they were so confused that they didn't notice that Sam's smile was so big his cheeks were going to burst. She pulled up a stool and just smiled back.

_Daydreamer__  
><em>_Sitting on the seat, soaking up the sun__  
><em>_He is a real lover__  
><em>_Of making up the past and feeling up his girl__  
><em>_Like he's never felt her figure before_

She thought about her summer with him and began to blush.

___A jaw dropper__  
><em>_Looks good when he walks, he is the subject of their talk__  
><em>_He would be hard to chase__  
><em>_But good to catch, and he could change the world__  
><em>_With his hands behind his back, oh__  
><em>

_You can find him sitting on your doorstep__  
><em>_Waiting for a surprise__  
><em>_And he will feel like he's been there for hours__  
><em>_And you can tell that he'll be there for life___

_Daydreamer__  
><em>_With eyes that make you melt, he lends his coat for shelter__  
><em>_Plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be__  
><em>_But he stays all the same, waits for you__  
><em>_Then sees you through___

_There's no way I could describe him__  
><em>_What I said is just what I'm hoping for___

_But I will find him sitting on my doorstep__  
><em>_Waiting for a surprise__  
><em>_And he will feel like he's been there for hours__  
><em>_And I can tell that he'll be there for life__  
><em>_And I can tell that he'll be there for life_

"Sam, I know we said we didn't want anyone knowing, but I can't help it. I want the whole world to know." And then she said what she never thought she would say.

"I love you." She stood there, horrified at herself; hoping that she didn't scare him off. They had only been dating for about two months, and maybe she threw the "L" word out to soon. Sam got up from his chair and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and just took in her beauty. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

"And I'm glad you did this, I want to be able to kiss you before class and hold your hand in the hallway. I want everyone to know that you're mine." Mercedes usually had a problem with the idea of a boyfriend being possessive, but with Sam it was cute. And though the club had no idea that any of this was going on, they erupted into applause.

"Get it wheezy!" (Santana)

"Get yourself some chocolate loving!" (Artie)

"Sexy Mama!" (Puck)

"You guys are so cute! I'll make you a cat calendar!" Mercedes gave Rachel her hell-to-the-no face which caused everyone to laugh. She looked at the gorgeous boy, who was perfect in every way, and he looked down at the beautiful diva who was more than he could ever ask for.

Senior year was already off to a great start.


	4. Best For Last

**A/N: Sorry if the formatting is a little weird, hopefully everything is clear :) **

* * *

><p>Best for Last<p>

Mercedes Jones was lying in bed, reflecting on the last 5 months of her life, wondering how she got wrapped up in all of this. She was just a girl who liked a boy. It shouldn't have been this hard.

* * *

><p>Her and Sam had became really good friends after prom and even hung out over the summer. They had hundreds of inside jokes, tons of pictures, thousands of memories, and even a <em>secret<em> handshake. She had thought they had a special connection and on the first day of school Mercedes thought Sam was going to ask her out. She remembered the day perfectly. Sam walked up to her and gave her a hug, which was normal, but he told her that she looked beautiful. She looked at him and smiled, and replied thanks. He looked like he was going to say more but then _she_ walked it like she owned the place. Mercedes tried convincing herself that he really wasn't going to ask her out but when he turned to get a closer look at the new girl he dropped a note describing his feeling towards her. _Guess that weren't as strong as he thought because he was able to drop me for some girl he had never met._ Autumn Wright was a petite girl with long, flowy, blond locks that were always curled in the right place. Her fashion sense was something that even Kurt would be jealous of and when she opened her mouth she had a slight country accent that did just enough to make her sound cute and not to make her sound dumb. To top it off she was really nice and really smart and honestly, she couldn't blame Sam for drooling, but she thought he would've snapped out of it, seeing as in the note he confessed that he thought he was falling in love….He never did. As the days went by that's all he would talk to Mercedes about- how pretty she was, how nice she was, how smart she was- finally Mercedes got tired of it.

"SAM!" Mercedes glared at him for across their usual table at their favorite coffee shop, Sam promptly closed his mouth.

"I'm so tired of hearing you talk about this girl, when you haven't even talked to her! You're obsessed and I can't handle it anymore! Until you talk to her yourself you cannot even mention her name around me!" He looked are her and realized she was serious and even though they had talked about a lot of different things before, right now Autumn was the only thing on his mind and he wanted to talk to Mercedes about it.

"But I don't know how to start off the conversation."

"Start with your name," she snapped at him. She really was getting tired of how dumb this girl was making him act.

"Well yeah, but what about after that... I don't want her thinking I'm a dork.'

"Sam, you are one, she'll eventually find out and if she's worth keeping then she'll accept it." _Like I do_ she thought.

"Well, still, I need something to talk to her about." She really didn't want to do this, but she knew it would make him happy and so she gave him the advice that she knew would start a chain reaction that would destroy any possibility of a relationship.

"Invite her to join glee club."

The next day, he walked up to her, introduced himself, and invited her to come try out. Surprisingly that day she showed up and tried out. Mercedes was praying that she sounded like a dying cat when she sang…but that was no that case. Autumn had a gorgeous voice to go along with everything else. _Great, more competition for solos._ Mercedes saw the way Sam's eyes lit up as he watched her sing and at that point she decided she was done with him. She liked him, but he liked someone else and she wasn't going to put herself through that pain of watching him be happy with another girl while she sat alone. Sam later on killed her plan to never talk to him again. He came up to her after a few days of silent treatment and she caved. He invited her to go read comic books and just hang out. His blue eyes made her melt and the fact that he told her that he missed her didn't help. After that day at the mall Mercedes knew she wouldn't be able to get over Sam for a while, but she figured she'd just have to be there for him for a while until he hopefully came to his senses and realized that Mercedes was the girl for him.

Two weeks after he invited her to glee, Sam informed Mercedes that he and Autumn had been talking a lot and he wanted to ask her out, the only problem was he didn't know how to do it. Mercedes knew this moment was coming and had been dreading it. She didn't want to tell the man of her dreams how to win another girls heart. Still, she sucked up her pride and told him how to ask her out.

"Sing to her."

"Really? You'll think that'll work?"

"Sam, who was the girl that got you guys talking in the first place?"

"You were."

"That's right. Now you need to trust me. You guys began close through singing in glee, so why not strengthen that connection by what's been working for you guys."

"That makes sense. What song should I sing?"

"Now that's up to you. I haven't been there for your guys conversations so I don't know how your relationship is, so you're on your own."

"Thanks for the advice Mercedes."

"No problem, now get out of my house so you can start to practice." She gave Sam a hug trying to hold back the tears. He left her house without a glance back and she ran up to her room and turned on her saddest music and cried herself to sleep.

Sam sang Autumn "I Must Be Dreaming" by the Maine at the end of Glee club the next day. The original song was a little too boy-band for Mercedes, but when Sam sang it was…well it was perfect-except for the fact he wasn't singing it to her. While he was looking at Autumn she was looking at him, knowing that her plan was going to work. She could see Autumn falling for Sam while he was singing. He handed her a rose at the end of the song and then the bell rang. The glee club left to give them some privacy.

Mercedes was standing at her locker when she felt 2 arms wrap around her. She felt the warmth of his body, trying to not get lost in how good he felt around her. After a moment, she turned around to give him a proper hug.

"Cedes! It worked! We're going out on Friday."

"Awesome," Mercedes said, feeling her heart breaking.

And it had been breaking every day since. Mercedes had been there for Sam the past 4 months of him and Autumn's relationship, wishing that one day he would wake up and just break up with her. She still had the note in her nightstand- she never told Sam she had it, but she kept it as a tiny light of hope. Her dreams weren't discouraged by the fact that every time Autumn did something to make Sam mad he called Mercedes. She had to listen to him complain and reveal every problem they had in the relationship, which was consequently making Mercedes hate Autumn more and more every day. The worse and most recent fight they had had, made Mercedes heated.

"YOU THINK SHE WHAT?"

"I think she's cheating on me."

"WITH WHO?"

"Will you stop yelling? And that new kid Orlando I think. He was talking about her in the locker room and I just...I don't know.

"FIRST OFF WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE FREAKING OUT AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"Well I confronted her about it and she didn't say she did something, but she didn't deny it either." Mercedes calmed her breathing and her voice; she didn't want to lose her voice before sectionals, she was hoping for a solo this year and she wasn't going to let a relationship she wasn't even apart of wreck her chances.

"When was this?"

"Friday, I broke up with her on Saturday." When Mercedes heard this it took everything in her not to scream for joy, maybe she would finally have her chance."

"And you're just now telling me…its Wednesday! And plus you guys seemed find to me today… I mean you looked a little upset but I though school in general was getting you down."

"Well …"

"Sam…"

"She called me Sunday begging for my forgiveness, saying it was just a mistake, so I took her back."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes just sat on the other line just baffled. She practically admitted to cheating on him and he was too blind to see that she wasn't worth it. Maybe he was too dumb for Mercedes.

"I can hear you judging me through the phone."

"I just can't believe you took her back. I thought you were better than that."

"I just feel like what we have is a little more special than a few mistakes." Mercedes groaned on the other end of the line.

"This is high school. Everything feels special, but nothing is! You've known this girl for 6 months, not even. IT'S NOT THAT SERIOUS." Sam was really quiet on the other end of the line. She could tell he was mad, but she could also tell that he knew she was right.

"Mercedes, I just need a friend to support me right now. Even if I making a big mistake. I need you here." Mercedes wanted to fight it so hard- she wanted to throw their friendship in the trash. She really did not need this drama in her life, but she just couldn't.

"Sam, I support you. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Mercy and that's why you're my best friend." Even though she said it all the time, she winced at the sound of the "F" word because when he said it she knew that he would never want to be more than that.

"Well Sam, it's close to 3 A.M. Go to bed I'll see you in glee. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mercedes hung up the phone and laid down.

* * *

><p>And that when the reflecting began. That conversation she decided was the last straw. She wasn't going to dump him as a friend, but she was going to open her mouth to say how she felt. She was tired of always being there for him and him never really giving her what she needed. She was always going to have some type of feeling for Sam but she was going to get over this whole "wait-until-he-dumps-her" thing, because it just was not worth it. She scrolled through her itouch, picked her song, and fell asleep to it.<p>

The next day in glee, Mercedes walked in and saw Sam and Autumn sitting together. Sam waved and so did Autumn, but she gave added a glare to it. Autumn could probably see the connection that her and Sam had and usually she complained about him spending really any time with Mercedes but with this whole cheating fiasco, Mercedes assumed Sam could make Autumn do anything because she had a lot of making up to do. Mercedes sat down in the empty seat at the end of the row and after about 10 minutes everyone had arrived and Mr. Shue began class.

"Alright guys, time to start thinking about sectional and solos." Of course Rachel's hand went up first.

"I already have a few select-"

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I'd like to sing." Rachel looked truly insulted at the fact that Mercedes had interrupted her but at this point in her life, Mercedes didn't care. Mr. Shue gave her a nod and she walked up to the front of the classroom. She angled herself towards Sam and Autumn and began guitar began to play.

_Wait, do you see my heart on my sleeve?__  
><em>_It's been there for days on end and__  
><em>_It's been waiting for you to open up__  
><em>_Just you baby, come on now__  
><em>_I'm trying to tell you just how__  
><em>_I'd like to hear the words roll out of your mouth finally__  
><em>_Say that it's always been me_

_That's made you feel a way you've never felt before__  
><em>_And I'm all you need and that you never want more__  
><em>_Then you'd say all of the right things without a clue__  
><em>_But you'd save the best for last__  
><em>_Like I'm the one for you_

_You should know that you're just a temporary fix__  
><em>_This is not rooted with you it don't mean that much to me__  
><em>_You're just a filler in the space that happened to be free__  
><em>_How dare you think you'd get away with trying to play me__  
><em>

Autumn's face turned bright red and she tried to tighten her grip on Sam, but Sam resisted. He was listening intently on what Mercedes was saying trying to figure out what was going on. Mercedes redirected to her attention to the glee club and began to have fun with the song. She was done with his drama and she was ready to be happy. It was her turn to have fun and move on.

_Why is it every time I think I've tried my hardest__  
><em>_It turns out it ain't enough cause you're still not mentioning love__  
><em>_What am I supposed to do to make you want me properly?__  
><em>_I'm taking these chances and getting away__  
><em>_And though I'm trying my hardest you back to her__  
><em>_And I think that I know things may never change__  
><em>_I'm still hoping one day I might hear you say_

_I make you feel a way you've never felt before__  
><em>_And I'm all you need and that you never want more__  
><em>_Then you'd say all of the right things without a clue__  
><em>_But you'd save the best for last__  
><em>_Like I'm the one for you_

She pulled Brittney up and twirled her and pushed her back into Artie's lap where the moved to the rhythm. 

_You should know that you're just a temporary fix__  
><em>_This is not rooted with you it don't mean that much to me__  
><em>_You're just a filler in the space that happened to be free__  
><em>_How dare you think you'd get away with trying to play me_

_But, despite the truth that I know__  
><em>_I find it hard to let go and give up on you__  
><em>_Seems I love the things you do__  
><em>_Like the meaner you treat me the more eager I am__  
><em>_To persist with this heartbreak and running around__  
><em>_And I think that I know things may never change__  
><em>_I'm still hoping one day I might hear you say_

_I make you feel a way you've never felt before__  
><em>_And I'm all you need and that you never want more__  
><em>_And we'll say all of the right things without a clue__  
><em>_And you'll be the one for me and me the one for you_

Though it wasn't an intense ballad, but Mercedes still received a standing ovation from her fellow members (well besides Autumn) for an outstanding performance. No one really knew what was going on with the whole Sam/Mercedes/Autumn thing, but it didn't take from the fact that Mercedes killed the song.

"Well Mercedes, I'm going to definitely going to think about putting that in the lineup." Mercedes face lit up, figuring it probably wouldn't happen, but just the offer was enough to let her know things were going to go up from there. Mercedes could feel Sam staring at her the rest of the period and when she left glee she wasn't surprised he followed her.

"Mercedes!"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Is that how you feel?"

"Is what how I feel?"

"That song… do you really feel that way?"

"Yes and no."

"That makes no sense."

"Well it is how I feel in the sense that I've been waiting and waiting for you." Sam just looked at her like he was confused.

"Oh don't pull that crap about how you didn't know. After prom I was always there for you and I hoped that one day you would want to always be there for me."

"I am going to be the-"

"Not the way I need you to be and I've I can't wait forever for you to come to the realization that I'm the one for you, so I'm moving on. The conversation last night made me realize that you're just not worth all the time and energy I had been putting in. You need to figure out some things because taking back a cheater is just not okay, especially when she doesn't fess up to it. So that song was kind of a good bye to my feelings and a hello to a new start. I'm all types of fabulous and finding a man who realize just how fabulous I am and can handle it won't be hard." Mercedes turned around and left Sam standing there watching the girl he should've been with walk away.


	5. First Love

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome :) **

* * *

><p>First Love<p>

Mercedes was sitting in English, not really paying attention at all. Her mind was worried about so many things but "how to write a thesis statement" was not one of them. She had been so happy just a month ago and now everything had changed. She tried to deny the feelings she had but she just couldn't.

**flash back***

"_Hey Mercedes" Mercedes looked from her locker at the handsome boy standing at her._

"_Oh hey" she gave a shy smile. _

"_I was wondering if you wanted to help me with math." She saw how hopeful his eyes looked and she melted. "What am I thinking," she thought, "I'm in a relationship, I should not be melting. This is not a good sign, I really shouldn't do this."_

"_Sure, I'll help you."_

**end flashback**

Nothing had happened during the tutoring session, they just complained about how expensive the coffee was, cracked jokes, laughed until they cried, talked about life, and just enjoyed each other's company. "I guess a lot did happen," she thought. She hadn't had that much fun in a while and that scared her. So when he came back for more help, she tried to resist.

***flash back***

_He saw Mercedes and ran up to her locker. _

"_Hey, want to do another tutoring session; I'll buy the coffee this time?" Without turning her head, she responded. _

"_Not today, I have…uhhh stuff to do." As she turned to walk back to class, she felt his hand on her shoulder._

"_Did I do something wrong?" Still resisting the hug to look into his eyes, she kept her head straight forward. _

"_No, I just have things to do."_

"_Then why won't you look at me." She didn't want to seem like she couldn't, so she swallowed her fear of getting lost in his eyes, and turned around._

"_See, no problem, I'm just busy." They stood there staring into each other's eyes, not saying anything, just searching- trying to find what the other was thinking. Finally he broke the silence._

"_Well if you change your mind, I'll be at the Lima Bean until around 5." He walked away and she watched. "Why am I freaking out about this, we're just friends and I'm helping him with math." She realized that she really did have plans, but her friend needed help, her boyfriend wouldn't mind her cancelling seeing as they were friends with each other. She sent him a text._

_M: I have to cancel tonight. I'm sorry._

_Oh no problem, is everything okay?_

_M: yeah, a friend just needs my help with something important. _

_That's fine, I'll see you later on. I love you._

_M: Love you to._

_She felt guilty sending that last text, but she tried to shake it away. "I'm just helping him with math."_

_**_End flash back**

Again tutoring turned into a fantastic evening. He looked ecstatic to see her walk through the Lima Bean at 3:45 and at that moment she realized just how excited she was to see him. They just talked and talked until one of the workers informed them that they had closed 30 minutes ago. They smiled in embarrassment and apologized, then grabbed their stuff and he walked her out to her car.

***flash back***

"_Thanks for another tutoring session." He pulled her into another hug and she noticed how well they fit together._

"_No problem, it was a pleasure, thanks for the coffee." She noticed how good he smelt, but before she could try to figure it out, she forced herself to leave his arms. Once she stepped back she noticed how cold it was and began to shiver. He went to hand her his coat, she denied. _

"_We're leaving anyways." She saw his smile disappear and all she wanted was for it to come back. When he smiled it was like the whole world felt right. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." _

"_How about we do this again on Friday, I heard you have a test on Monday" That caused his smile to return and Mercedes felt herself smiling in return .The butterflies in her stomach began to flutter, making it really hard for her to remind herself that they were just friends studying together. _

"_That would be perfect."_

"_Well I'm going to get going."_

"_Alright see you later Mercedes."_

"_See you later." As she turned to get into her car, he grabbed her hand._

"_Mercedes wait." She hated the fact that he was holding her hand, the butterflies erupted into mass chaos._

"_Yes." He leaned into her and she knew what was coming and no matter how bad she wanted it to happen she forced herself to stop him._

"_I can't. I'm not a cheater." She pulled away from in, got in his car, and drove off before she could hear him say another word. When she finally decided to slow down, she pulled into the park next to her house and cried. Why she was crying she didn't know. He had made her feel so many things, things she hadn't felt in a while. Sure her boyfriend made her happy enough, but there were no more butterflies, no more long conversations, and just empty "I love you"s. _

_***_End flash back***

That was three weeks ago and things still hadn't changed. She tired forcing herself closer to her boyfriend and further away from _him_ but it still didn't help. She canceled their Friday studying session and whenever she saw him walking towards her she went the other way immediately. He was still all she could think about, his eyes, his smile, his smell, his laugh, just everything about him. She felt him staring at her in the classes they shared together and she had to use every ounce of will power to not look back. Thinking about the whole situation, she began to quietly cry in the back of the classroom. She asked to be excused and since Mrs. Sea loved Mercedes she let her go without asking what was wrong. She thought about going to the bathroom to clean up, but found herself walking to the auditorium. She didn't know what she was going to do there, but she knew it relaxed her. She just felt bad, her boyfriend had been nothing but amazing since they began going out six months ago, but things just weren't right anymore. She walked into the auditorium and saw that no one was there – just a stool on the stage. She went and sat on it and stared out into the empty audience. She began to sob even more. "What am I going to do?" she thought and then she just began to sing.

_So little to say but so much time _

_Despite my empty mouth the wards are in my mind _

_Please wear the face the one where you smile _

_Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry _

_Forgive me first love but I'm tired _

_I need to get away to feel again _

_Try to understand why _

_Don't get so close to change my mind_

_Please wipe that look out of your eyes _

_It's bribing me to doubt myself _

_Simply it's tiring _

Sam then walked onto the stage and Mercedes almost stopped but he then began singing with her. She stood up and began singing the words that both of them had been too afraid to say.

_This love has dried up and stays behind _

_And if I stay I'll a lie _

_The choke on words I'd always hide _

_Excuse me first love but we're though_

_I need to taste the kiss from someone new_

She was still crying and he wiped the tears of her face and pulled her into a hug and let her sing the last verse by herself, trying to hold back his tears.

_Forgive me first love but I'm too tired_

_I'm bored to say the least and I lack desire _

_Forgive me first love, forgive me first love _

_Forgive me first love, forgive me first love_

She sang the last note and looked at him and began to cry even harder.

"Sam, I'm just,I'm just so sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that song, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you, I really do." She brought her hands up to cover her face in shame, trying not to look at the disappointment she knew was in his eyes.

"Mercedes, it's fine, I love you to, but I see the way he looks at you and the way you try not to look at him." She looked up at him, expecting to see anger, but only seeing a caring smile.

"How long have you know?"

"I saw you two laughing at the Lima Bean."

"I promise I didn't cheat on you." He pulled her back in for another hug

"I know." He just held her there for a minute, leaning his head on hers, and her head listening to the rhythm of his heat beat.

"You've been more than I could ask for; I just can't do this to you anymore. I feel like even though I refused to kiss Puck, I'm emotionally cheating on you and you deserve so much better than this, than me."

"You've been better than any other girl that I've dated and these past few months have been amazing, but I understand. Thank you for trying to save what we had, you didn't just give up on us. For not cheating on me even though you could. You are an amazing woman and you're going to make Puck one of the luckiest guys in the world." She wasn't going to date Puck right away, she needed to get things right with herself so she didn't ruin things before they started, but it was sweet that Sam had given her his blessing. She realized that they were still hugging, but she had stopped crying. The sighed in unison and let go of each other.

"Sam I-"

"Mercedes, I think everything that has been said. I'll be fine and so will you." He gave her a half-smile that reminded her why she had fallen for him in the first place. He leaned in, gave her a kiss on the check and headed towards the auditorium exit as she watched him walk away feeling the overwhelming sense of peace that she had yearned for.


	6. He Wont Go

**AN: First off I really appreciate all the reviews and story alerts I've been getting. You guys are just so awesome! Secondly, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This one is pretty long so hopefully it makes up for it! I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>He Won't Go<p>

Mercedes looked down at the little boy in her hands. He was gorgeous, just like his father. Even when he slept, his smile lit up the room. She began to cry and looked up at her husband, realizing she was happier than she ever thought she could ever be.

"I think I know what I what to name him."

* * *

><p><em>9 Months Earlier<em>

Mercedes was furious; Sam had just called to tell her that he couldn't take her to senior prom.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TAKE ME? PROM IS IN 5 DAYS AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME."

"Mercedes, please calm down, I'm so sorry, I just found out myself. It's just work, they want to send me up for manager training that weekend in Pittsburg and you know I need this promotion." Mercedes took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"I know Sam, but is there any other time you could go?"

"Believe me honey I tried. This is the only one with a spot left." Mercedes began to cry on the other end of the line. She knew the promotion was important to his family, but she couldn't just be okay with not going to her senior prom. It was kind of an anniversary, an anniversary that she had been looking forward to all year. Prom was where she realized how amazing Sam really was, if she hadn't had gone last year she probably would've never considered dating him. She already had her dream dress, the limo rented (which was a surprise for Sam), dinner reservations at Sam's favorite restaurant (another surprise) and she had already rsvp'd to Santana's after prom glee only party.

"Mercedes…are you still there?"

"Yeah…" She tried to muffle the sobs, but it wasn't really working.

"Are you crying?" She could hear the concern in his voice and she didn't want to guilt him into taking her to prom.

"I'm fine. I just… I'm fine."

"Cedes I know you're not fine. You know what…screw it, this is important to you, I'll just wait till next year to go to training."

"No you need to go to this. It's not a big deal; I'll just rent a movie or something that night." He could hear the heartache in her voice and it just broke his heart.

"I'll make this up to you I swear. I love you."

"I love you to." And with that she hung up the phone. She really wanted to be fine with this, but her selfishness got in the way and she was mad. She decided that she just needed sometime to herself before she talked to Sam again, just so she didn't cry anymore.

She avoided Sam at school and when she got home she ignored his phone calls. But after the 6th voice mail, she heard a knock on her door.

"Mercedes, Sam is here!"

"Tell him I'm not here!" She yelled down, she figured that Sam would hear her but she didn't care, she didn't want to see him. She was still really upset about the whole situation and she still wanted to be alone.

"Too late." She looked up from the book she was studying to see Sam standing in her doorway. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered. She tried being compassionate, but her diva came out.

"Why are you here?" She wished she could've taken the hate out of her voice, but she was angry and terrible at hiding her feelings.

"You avoided me like the plague today and haven't been answering my calls. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He stepped closer to her bed, she instinctively leaned back.

"Well you see I'm fine, so you can go now." She avoided eye contact. She could feel the tears coming and she didn't want Sam to see her upset still.

"Mercedes, I know you're upset and I-"

"I'm fine Sam, really…" Sam walked over to where she was sitting on her bed and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Mercedes Rae Jones, I have been your boyfriend for close to a year now, I know you- you're not okay." Mercedes tried to hold back the tears, but it was just too much. Sam had done everything he could to be the best boyfriend; there was really no reason she should be mad at him. Work always made things difficult for their relationship; she should've been used to it. He was working close to 40 hours a week along with school and glee club. His family was still in financial trouble and she tried convincing him to let her family help out, but he flat out refused, he didn't want their charity. She realized it wasn't that fact that she wasn't going to prom that made her upset. She thought prom was going to be a break, for both of them. She realized it wasn't really about the dress or the limo; she just wanted to spend the night with her boyfriend. He wiped the tears off the face and pulled her into a hug.

"Talk to me babe."

"I just wanted to spend time with you and I thought prom would make the little time we have together that much more special…. It's okay though, we'll be fine….I'll be fine." He titled her head up and she allowed him to pull her in for a kiss. Sam could taste her heartbreak in the kiss and he wanted it to go away. Knowing how upset she was made him feel sick. He loved Mercedes and never wanted to see her upset. He thought he had been in love with Quinn but the bond he had with Mercedes blew whatever he thought he had with Quinn out of the water. She was beautiful inside and out. He knew that she would never do anything that would intentionally hurt him and he could tell that she was trying to be okay about this weekend. He knew she was human and had selfish feelings but he appreciated that she tried her best to mask them for him. He kissed her deeper and she allowed for it. Mercedes felt all her worries leave her body as Sam roamed his hands all over hers. She felt really dumb for being upset with him and was mad that she wasted an entire day being angry at him. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Next thing they knew, he was going to unbutton her shirt and she was pulling off his. He rubbed her hands over her naked curves of her body, while she combed her fingers over his back trying to pull him closer. The skin on skin contact was almost too much for both. They had had heavy make out sessions before, but the path that they were on was leading to something new. His hands traveled down her body and he found himself reaching for her jean zipper, he could feel the hesitation in her body, so he stopped. He knew that Mercedes was hesitant on having sex so he wasn't going to push her boundaries, she was worth the wait. He was shocked though when she pulled away from their kiss.

"Is everything okay Mercy?"

"Yeah… actually everything is perfect. I want you to go ahead." He was hesitant, they were in the heat of the moment and he didn't want her to do something she regretted.

"Are you sure?" She looked up and knew that if she wanted he would wait. She didn't know what the future held but she knew she loved him and that she wanted him to be her first. She gave him a slight nod and he pulled her pants off and undid his pants next.

That night Mercedes and Sam made love and luckily no one walked in. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms and when Mercedes woke up and saw Sam lying next to her, she knew that no matter what happened between them she would always have this night to hold on to.

The next three days were hard for Mercedes. Everyone was getting excited for prom and there she was again saying she wasn't going. The only people who cared were the people in Glee club and since they knew about Sam's circumstances she told them the truth. She told them that she was upset that she and Sam wouldn't be able to show up and make memories with the glee club, but she knew that them not going was important. All of the members offered to let her go with them so she could still enjoy her prom, but she denied. Sam even tried to get Mercedes to go anyways, but she kept insisting that she wouldn't go without him. "It wouldn't feel right" was the only thing she would say when he suggested it. Finally two days before prom (Thursday), Sam decided to get his best friend to take her, he knew he could trust him not to make a move on her, but he also knew that he would make sure that she had a good time.

"Hey Puck"

"What's up Sam?"

"I want you to ask Mercedes to prom."

"Dude, what?"

"I have something important this weekend and she's refusing to go without me. "

"Well Mercy is pretty stubborn so I don't know what I can do but I'll try."

"Thanks bro. Just make sure she has a good time…and remember she's mine." He gave Puck a playful smile and punch in the arm, knowing that Puck would never do that. Dating Lauren had changed him, he was still a badass, but he had learned to control his hormones and he wasn't really down with stealing other guy's chicks anymore.

"No problem and trust, I'm pretty sure she would castrate me if I tried anything." Puck was a little confused by this request, but he was happy to oblige for Sam. After Puck had found out that Lauren was cheating on him two months after nationals, Sam was really the only person he could confide in. Sam had actually been the one to tell him that she saw her and some college guy at a coffee shop near his motel making out. Puck had been mad and first, he called Sam a liar and punched him in the nose, but when he confronted Lauren about it and she didn't deny it, he broke up with her and then went and apologized to Sam. Ever since then they had been really tight. Puck and Mercedes' relationship had grown really close also. Mercedes had been there for him as much as Sam, providing words of comfort and making tons of bake goods. He had tried to go back to his old womanizer ways, but Mercedes stopped him in his tracks. She told him to look at the Puck from two years ago and now and really evaluate who he was happier as. She also told him that no man-whore was hanging around her boyfriend and at risk of losing Sam he quickly went back to the path of bettering himself. Since then he considered her one of his best friends also. She helped out with his homework on a regular basis so he was on track to graduating and even convinced Kurt's dad to give him a job at his shop. Mercedes thought it would be good for Puck, something to keep his mind of women and to give him some job experience so he wouldn't be stuck in Lima if he didn't want to be. Since they were best friends Puck coming up to her locker wasn't anything out of the normal.

"Hey mama." Not moving her head from her locker she said,

"Hey Puck, what's up?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" Mercedes closed her locker and gave Puck her hell-to-the-no face.

"You do realize that I'm dating Sam right?"

"Uhhh duhhh, he's my best friend."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because he's the one who asked me to take you and you'd be a pretty hot date." He gave her a playful smirk and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Watch it Puckerman and why does he want you to take me anyways?"

"Because he wants you to have a good time."

"Well it won't be fun without him…" He could see the sadness in her eyes and knew that there was only one thing that could take that sadness away and that was Sam. Instead of trying to argue with her even more, he decided to move to plan B.

"Alright…well what are you planning to do that night?"

"I was just going to go to sit in my house, watch some cheesy romance films."

"Well how about I join you?"

"I'd rather be by myself while I sob a sappy chick flicks."

"Well if you decide you need somebody to cry with, call me." Mercedes laughed at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you later hot mama."

"See ya Puck." Puck watched Mercedes walk off. Sam was really a lucky guy. Mercedes was beautiful and her personality matched. He hated that fact that she tried to be so strong all the time, like she didn't need anybody. He knew the dangers of depending on other people, but he wish that she would depend on him that same way he did her. "Everybody needs somebody sometimes" he thought, but he decided to switch to the new task before him. He had to try to figure out how to tell Sam he failed. He soon realized that he didn't have to seeing as Sam was right behind him.

"Dude, what the hell? You barely tried!"

"Sam, you know how she is; there was no point in arguing." Sam nodded in agreement; his girlfriend's mind was really hard to change.

"Well I guess then I'll just have to surprise her at home." Puck looked at him, slightly confused.

"Wait, you're surprising her…with what?"

"I'm going to sneak out of training early on Saturday and rush back to see her and take her to prom."

"You sly dog you."

"What can I say, I'm handsome and romantic."

The next day, after school, Mercedes walked Sam out to his car. He had to leave right after glee in order to make it on time. She gave him a kiss and told him to drive safe and to call him when he made it to the hotel he was staying at. He kissed her back and told her to reconsider going to prom with Puck and when she refused again he asked her to at least think about his offer for him to come over and just chill. She told him she would consider it, but just because he was too darn adorable to say no to. He smiled at her and gave her another kiss and held it for a second. Finally she pulled back, with a few tears in her eyes. Though her and Sam didn't hang out every day, this was the farthest and longest time they had been away from each other and she knew that he wasn't going to be able to constantly text her and she was going to miss him. Something had changed since that night in her room. She felt that tether that Sue Sylvester talked about at her sister's funeral. She knew that she loved Sam and always would.

"Get going, before you hit traffic." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, it's only three days." He kissed her forehead.

"Please be safe."

"Of course I will." He pulled her into another hug.

"Sam, just know, that I love you so much." He felt her tighten her arms around him and he returned the tighter squeeze.

"I love you too." He leaned down and gave her another kiss. He reluctantly let go and climbed into his car and began the four hour journey Pittsburg. She stood and watched his car and it pulled out from the parking lot, Mercedes felt more tears come to her eyes and silently began to cry. After a few moments she realized that Puck was in front of her, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's going to be fine, he'll be back Sunday." Puck smirked because he knew the plans Sam had, _Good thing Mercy can't see my face, I'd totally be giving it away_.

"I know. I know…." Mercedes wiped her tears with a hand she had managed to wiggle free. After a moment he released her from the hug and she composed herself.

"Hey, I was thinking, if you really don't mind missing prom, I would really like some company tomorrow." Puck smiled at the thought of seeing her so excited when Sam showed up at her door, dressed to impressed, ready to take her to prom.

"Anything for you mama."

"Thanks Puck. You're really my best friend." They stood there just smiling at each other. Puck realized that he didn't see Mercedes' car in the lot and remembered that Sam had been her ride home seeing as her car was in the shop.

"How are you getting home?"

"I think Tina said she would take me." Knowing that Mercedes would need some more time to compose herself, he did what any good best friend would do.

"How about I will?"

"That would be nice. Let me just go grab my stuff from the choir room."

"That's fine Mercy; I need to clean my car up a little bit. No reason really to keep it neat, being a bachelor and all." Mercedes gave him a smile and a slight giggle.

"Just try and make sure it doesn't smell."

"No guarantees," He joked backed. Mercedes ran inside and grabbed her stuff and by the time she got back Puck had just cleared the front passenger seat.

The ride to her house was a quiet one, Puck didn't want to push her over the emotional edge. Towards the end of the ride they settled that he would come a little after 8 and that he would supply the popcorn, while Mercedes handled the movie and the drinks.

The next day, Mercedes was surprisingly excited that Puck was coming over to watch a movie with her. He really had changed over the past year and she was proud to call him her best friend, but when she noticed it was getting close to 9 she began to get angry. _First my boyfriend cancels on me and now my best friend ditched me, could this night get any worse._ As she was getting ready to call Puck and leave him the nasty voicemail possible her doorbell rang. She saw Puck's car in her driveway and she was ready to give him an earful. She started before she had the door fully opened.

"If you think some silly I'm sorry is going to make up for the fact that you're close to an hour late you are sad-" She looked at Puck. It looked like he had been crying.

"Puck what's wrong?" He just shook his head, seeming to have lost the ability to speak.

"Puck…please just tell me, what's wrong?" She saw the tears begin to poor down his face.

"There's been an accident." She froze, trying to figure out who it was.

"Well how serious is it?"

"Pretty serious…"

"Who was in it?" Puck just shook his head some more. She tried thinking of every other person it could be, trying not to let her mind wander to the dark place it was trying to.

"Was it Brittney and Artie, I told him he just should've called a cab." He shook his head no.

"Mike and Tina" Still no real response from Puck.

"Well then who…" praying that the name that came out of his mouth was not the one she feared.

"It's Sam." She began to shake her head no this time and began to cry.

"Puck…you're lying…you're lying. Why would you lie about something like that?" He pulled her into a hug and she fought him.

"It's not Sam, it can't be, he's supposed to be in Pittsburg, in a hotel, you're lying!" She was still fighting him.

"He was coming back to take you to prom." She wanted to punch him in the face, call him a liar, shout at him for saying horrible things, but then she realized Sam coming back to make her happy was something he would do and she just clasped and Puck wrapped his arms around her.

"You're lying…you're lying." He just held her as she cried on the ground; her sobs so powerful it shook both of their bodies. When she had calmed down, he offered to drive her to the hospital. Without a response she walked out to his car and waited for him to follow. He climbed in his truck and they headed off to Lima General. When they arrived, Mercedes found out that he was in ICU and without a blat of an eyelash she headed up. When the nurses tried to stop her, she pushed them aside, determined to see Sam. She still had a hard time believe it was him in the accident. She was hoping to come around the corner and see some other boy lying in the hospital bed. It was an awful thought, but she didn't care. Sam was the love of her life, the sunshine to her day, the one thing that kept her going when things got tough and the thought of him hurt terrified her. She found the room and when she walked inside she saw him. It looked like he was asleep, like nothing was really wrong, besides the bandage around his head. His heart monitor was beeping and she could see him breathing. She went over to the bed and grabbed his hand not paying attention to anything else in the room; she was surprised at how cold and heavy it was.

"Sam… baby, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Mercedes received no response and she tried again.

"Sam, please, I need you to squeeze my hand." Still nothing. Puck had finally caught up with her, holding a visitors badge for her. As he turned the corner he saw Sam's parents go over to Mercedes and wrap their arms around her as she was holding Sam's hand.

"He can't hear you," he heard them whisper. She began to cry again and they sat there huddled over Sam's body, trying to find some form of comfort in each other. Puck didn't want to intrude so he waited outside the room and stayed there until they finished explaining what had happened. They sat Mercedes down and told her the basics of what had happened. His parents explained that Sam was 696 when a tire blew out, which normally isn't a problem if you can regain control of your car, which for Sam normally wasn't a problem, except this time he was stuck in between two semi-trucks. His car began bouncing in between the cars and it was hard for him to stop it. The semis eventually realized what was going on and somehow allowed the car to get from in-between the two trucks. It then flipped and landed upside down in the ditch. The two truckers pulled over and tried to help but Sam's door was wedged shut and it took the ambulance 20 minutes to get to him and another 15 before he got to the hospital. He had severe head trauma, six broken ribs, a broken leg, internal bleeding, and a collapsed lung. The rushed him into emergency surgery and began trying to fix him. They set his bones, inflated his lung, and found the internal bleeding site; the head trauma though, was extensive. They went in and did the best they could, but it didn't seem like enough. Even if he did wake from the coma, the damage done would probably leave him as a vegetable. At this point Mercedes noticed the machine that was breathing for Sam. Mercedes didn't have any more tears to cry and at this point she just felt numb. Sam's parents pulled her into anther hug. Puck walked in and took the empty seat next to Mercedes and just held her hand. Sam's parents, Puck, and Mercedes spent the night at the hospital. The Evans tried to convince her and Puck to go home, but they flat out refused. They wanted to be there if anything changed, for better or worse.

By the next morning everyone had found out about Sam's condition and the glee club members were coming in two at a time to see Sam and send the regards to his family. Some said a prayer, other lit a candle, some didn't do anything-they just wanted to show that they were there for them. Mercedes' parents came to the room with a bag of clothes, her laptop, and toiletries that would last her a few days. They tried to convince her that she needed to come home so she could go to school the next day, but she vowed no one was moving her from that room. Her teachers knew that she and Sam were in a serious relationship so they allowed her to finish the last three weeks of school online, just so she could get her diploma. So she spent her days in the hospital room working on homework, trying to make things as normal as they could be. He had daily conversations with Sam, so just in case he woke up he knew the sound of someone's voice. New Directions found members to replace Mercedes, Puck, and Sam and they dedicated their performance at nationals to Sam and ended up coming in second place. Puck still went to school every day and after school he would immediately drive over to the hospital and just sit with Mercedes. He somehow managed to keep his grades up. Burt told him not to come to work until school got out, but once school was out he probably should come to work. Sitting in the hospital room all day was not good for him or Mercedes. Puck was able to convince Mercedes to get a part time job at the library down the street after they graduated so that Mercedes was close enough that she could come whenever need be, but also had sometime out of the ICU room. She spent every other night at home and the nights in between in a cot in the room. Both Sam's parents and her parents tried to convince her to spend more time at home, but Mercedes being the stubborn girl she was refused. Puck stayed the nights in the hospital the nights she spent at home, just in case something did happen. He wanted there to be a friend there if Sam woke up and he would be able to tell Mercedes what was going on.

Throughout this time, Mercedes and Puck's friendship became even closer. The spent some time together pretty much every day. Sometimes Puck would even join Mercedes' conversations with Sam. Sam was like a brother to him and Mercedes was his best friend- they both needed him to stay strong and supportive. Mercedes was glad that she had Puck there to go through this with. She loved Sam's parents but it was different for them. Sam was their son and to say she felt the same pain would be slightly insulting. She felt that Puck was kind of on the same level as her. The close relationship Puck had to both Sam and her allowed Mercedes to open up about her feelings. Puck had seen a different side of Mercedes, he could tell that she was still holding back, but that she was beginning to realize that she couldn't do this on her own anymore.

Two months after graduation, Puck had just gotten off work and was getting ready to walk into Sam's room when he heard someone singing. He could tell it was Mercedes and he could also tell she was crying. He waited patiently outside the door and let Mercedes have her moment.

_I can't bear this time,__  
><em>_It drags on as I lose my mind,__  
><em>_Reminded by things I find,__  
><em>_Like notes and clothes you've left behind,__  
><em>_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done,__  
><em>_I won't rise until this battle's won,__  
><em>_My dignity's become undone,_

_But I won't go,__  
><em>_I can't do it on my own,__  
><em>_If this ain't love, then what is?__  
><em>_I'm willing to take the risk,__  
><em>_I won't go,__  
><em>_I can't do it on my own,__  
><em>_If this ain't love, then what is?__  
><em>_I'm willing to take the risk,_

_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride,__  
><em>_What if I lose my heart and fail the climb?__  
><em>_I won't forgive me if I give up trying,__  
><em>_I heard his voice today,__  
><em>_I didn't know a single word he said,__  
><em>_Not one resemblance to the man I met,__  
><em>_Just a vague and broken boy instead,_

_But I won't go,__  
><em>_I can't do it on my own,__  
><em>_If this ain't love, then what is?__  
><em>_I'm willing to take the risk,__  
><em>_I won't go,__  
><em>_I can't do it on my own,__  
><em>_If this ain't love, then what is?__  
><em>_I am willing to take the risk,_

_There will be times, we'll try and give it up,__  
><em>_Bursting at the seams, no doubt,__  
><em>_We'll almost fall apart and burn the pieces,_

_And watch them turn to dust,__  
><em>_But nothing will ever taint us,_

_I won't go,__  
><em>_I can't do it on my own,__  
><em>_If this ain't love, then what is?__  
><em>_I'm willing to take the risk,__  
><em>_I won't go,__  
><em>_I can't do it on my own,__ and __  
><em>_If this ain't love, then what is?__  
><em>_I am willing to take the risk,_

_Will he, will he still remember me?__  
><em>_Will he still love me even when he's free?__  
><em>_Or will he go back to the place where he will choose the poison over me?__  
><em>_When we spoke yesterday,__  
><em>

She couldn't finish after that, she was crying too hard. Puck was getting ready to walk in and hug her when he heard her say something.

"Sam…I need you….our baby needs you…" Puck stood baffled in the hallway. _She's pregnant_. He was absolutely shocked. _How long has she been keeping this a secret? What was she going to do? Who knew?_ He regained himself and calmly walked in and sat next to her. She tried wiping the tears off her face and tried putting on a smile.

"Hey Puck." Puck didn't want to beat around the bush. He looked at her, stone faced. She looked at him with concern. She was getting ready to ask what was wrong, but Puck spoke first.

"Mercedes….are you pregnant?" The smile disappeared from her face. She went to deny it, but again Puck cut her off.

"How far along are you?" She decided to tell Puck the truth. It was too much. With Sam in the hospital and her parents freaking out about the amount of time she spent in the hospital, keeping the pregnancy secret was going to be the thing that brought her over the edge.

"About three months." Puck felt himself getting angry. First at himself for not noticing and second a flashback of Beth came to his mind, was Mercedes trying to get rid of the life inside her, and was she not going to tell anyone. He quickly realized that he was dealing with no Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones was strong and reasonable, and there was a solid reason to why she hadn't told anyone yet. Calmly he asked her,

"And you didn't feel the need to tell anyone?"

"I just found out two weeks ago. I didn't believe it at first, I took so many at home test. But then I began to worry that if I really was then I would need vitamins. So I went to the doctors and I'm pregnant. I took a couple of weeks to think about it. I thought about doing it on my own, but I realize I really need someone, I really need Sam." Puck was happy that Mercedes torn down her "I'm an independent woman act" and finally opened, but was soon sadden by the fact that he was going to bring up a topic that no one had even mentioned since Sam was first brought into the hospital. He took a deep breath in and looked at her.

"What are you going to do…if he doesn't-" She put her hand up to his face and closed her eyes.

"Don't say it." He tapped her hand to the side, trying to find a way to regain eye contact.

"Mercedes you have to deal with the possibility that we may never get him back." She slapped him in the face and he took the smack with grace- he knew that it was a possibility and knew it was something that she might need to do.

"Noah Puckerman. Do not say that. Ever again. He is going to wake up and he's going to be fine and we may not get married but he'll be there for his child and…" she began to cry again and fell into Puck's arms.

"He's not ever going to wake up…is he?" He didn't respond, he just held her.

"It's just not fair."

"I know Mercy."

"He was the best person I knew. Never putting himself before anyone. Always ready to help."

"I know."

"Will you stop saying you know?" Puck leaned back as she stood up.

"I don't care that you know! I need to know that he knows! That he knows he was loved more than any person in the world! That he was the person that I was tethered to! I was so mad at him for no reason and somehow that reason is how he ended up here! It's all my fault!" Puck just stared at her. She had let herself become vulnerable; her deepest regret and worry coming to surface. Puck stood up and walked over to you.

"Mercy, you cannot blame yourself for this."

"But I can. I wanted Prom so bad and he just wanted me to be happy."

"What happened is not your fault. Sam knew you were going to be fine without a prom. He knew that you loved him no matter what. He just wanted to make it more special."

"What do you mean by it?" Puck inhaled and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He had carried it in his jacket pocket since Sam had given it to him the day he had left. Puck was supposed to place it on a special desert for an after prom picnic he had set up.

"Puck what is that?"

"Sam was going to propose." Mercedes lost all color in her face and Puck grabbed her and sat her down.

"What?"

"He knew you guys wouldn't be ready for actually marriage for a while, but he wanted you to be his forever more." Mercedes just sat in shock. Puck placed the box in her hand. She looked at the box and gave it back to him.

"I can't look at it right now."

"Well I'll keep it until you're ready." He gave her a small smile. He didn't care how long it was going to take her to be ready but he was going to wait. Mercedes and he would now always be connected by the memory of Sam, whether he woke up or not. She realized the connection that they would always have and knew that she'd always have someone she could count on. She gave him a small smile back. At that moment, Sam's parents came in, followed shortly by Sam's doctor. Mercedes and Puck turned from each other and looked at the three adults standing before them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, you might want to sit down." They took the four seats against the wall. Mercedes grabbed Puck's hand afraid of the news that the doctor was about to present.

"As you guys know, Sam's condition has only changed for the worse and the outcome doesn't look good." All four held their breaths, waiting for the doctor to finish.

"There really is no hope for recovery, the machines are breathing for him and his heart is practically being pumped by the pace maker. You should consider shutting off the machines." And with that final statement the doctor left the room, to let the family deal with decision placed before them. Mrs. Evans looked at her husband.

"I can't lose my son. Parents are supposed to die before their kids. This is not supposed to happen."

"I know honey. I know." Mr. Evans grabbed his wife and pulled her in and just let her cry on his shoulder. Mercedes just looked at Puck and they just held each other. No matter how bad they wanted the outcome to be different, they knew that this was the way it had to be.

Three days later the nurse came in and began to shut down the machines. The doctor suggested that Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Puck and Mercedes, wait outside, but they refused. They stood in the corner and watched the life in Sam slowly drift away. Mercedes stood holding her stomach, she still hadn't told his parents and knew one day that she would, she just didn't know when. She and Puck watched silently, holding each other's hands, trying to remain strong, but when the heart monitor began flat lining, it become too much and they looked away and began crying.

Now this is the point in the story when Sam's monitor begins to beat again and he wakes up. He complains of a headache and everyone laughs with tear filled eyes. Sam has always been a special kid and they shouldn't have doubted that he could pull through. He had never let them down before.

But that's not this story.

Sam Evans was pronounced dead at 3:45 PM August 25th, 2012. The funeral was held three days later and the service was full. Pretty much everyone from school attended, along with people from their old home town, and new people they had become friends with. Mercedes and Puck both spoke at his funeral. Mercedes sang Amazing Grace and Puck accompanied on guitar. They had been each other's rock for the past two months at the hospital and they would continue to be each other's rock during the ceremony and continue for the years to come.

After the ceremony was finished, Mercedes was helping the Evans clean up, when Sam's mom approached her.

"When were you going to tell me?" Mercedes tried to act surprise, but she just didn't have the energy.

"I don't know. No time ever seemed like a good one."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping it." Mrs. Evans let out a sigh of relief.

"Will I get to be a part of its life?" Mercedes was slightly insulted at the fact the one) Mrs. Evans thought she would do something besides keep the baby and two) that Mercedes wouldn't let them be a part of her and Sam's baby's life.

"Of course. You're its grandparents. You're not allowed to miss out." Mrs. Evans pulled Mercedes into a hug. After Mrs. Evans found out she was pregnant, Mercedes told her mom and her mom told her she was supportive of her keeping the baby. She never told anyone about the intended proposal. She knew one day she would probably tell the life inside her of his or her dad and the love they shared, but for right now it was something between Puck and her.

The next two months rolled on and if it wasn't for the life growing inside of her, she had no idea how she would make it. Puck came over almost every day to check on her. They ended up usually just talking about the day and just tried to go back to regular life. The brought up Sam every once in a while, but they tried to keep the memories positive. Puck began working full time at the shop and began going to night school so he could eventually co-own with Burt and eventually take over. (Finn was going to New York with Rachel and pursuing a job in that area). He tried giving her a portion of his paycheck to help with anything really, but she always denied. He parents were very supportive of her and her baby inside of her. They were hoping that with the help they were giving her that she would go to school after it was born, which was her plan. She was thinking about education, but wasn't sure. She didn't like looking that far into the future; she tried to take things day by day. One day Puck came by and found out that Mercedes was at the doctors.

"By herself?" Mercedes' parents looked at Puck, shocked at how much he cared.

"Yeah, she says she prefers it that way and we can't convince her to let one of us go." He wasn't angry at her parents; he was just concerned about her. He turned and walked to his car and headed to her doctor. The people in the office knew her circumstances and when Puck explained who he was they let him into the room. He knocked; the doctor hadn't seen her yet.

"Come in doctor." He could hear her trying to clean up her tears. When she saw Puck walk through the door, she was stunned.

"Why are you here?"

"Why didn't you me you came to these by yourself?"

"Because, this was supposed to be something me and Sam did and I can't bear the thought of sharing it with someone else." She began to silently cry. Puck walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear off her face. They looked at each other in the doctor's office and in that moment Puck knew what he needed to do. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled the ring out.

"Puck, I really can't."

"Mercedes, I need you to listen to me. I know you loved Sam and you know I loved him like a brother. He always told me to make sure to look out for you; to always protect you and I always promised him I would. I still want to keep that promise. I want to be a dad to the life inside of you and I want to be a husband to you. You're an amazing woman and you have fought through these last few months stronger than I know. I know it may seem weird to use the ring Sam intended to give you, but Sam is the reason we're here and he will always be a part of us. I have always loved you; you're the most beautiful person I've met inside and out. We're young, but I feel like we've grown so much faster than everyone else over these last few months and I'm willing to continue to grow with you. Life is precious and I don't want to wait any longer, so Mercedes Rae Jones, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Noah Puckerman?" Puck opened the ring case and Mercedes gasped in amazement. Though the ring was simple, Mercedes knew it was perfect. It was a white gold band with three diamonds in the middle. She began to cry. Sam continued to bless her life even though he was dead. She looked up at Puck and realized that she loved him to, it was different than the love she had felt for Sam, but it was still love. No one in her life was ever going to be with her and stick with her the way Puck had over the past five months. She smiled through her tears and responded with a simple,

"Yes." Puck was content with this answer. He knew she meant it. The doctor soon arrived a few moments later and when asked who he was Puck responded, "the father of this baby" and Mercedes had never been more proud. He leaned in and kissed her.

Mercedes was eight months pregnant when the tied the knot. It had been difficult to throw together a wedding in three months, but it was possible. They kept the wedding small- immediate family (Puckerman, Jones, and Evans) and the glee club. When the families had initially heard of the marriage they had been skeptical do to the fact that they wanted to get married so soon, but no one objected. They saw the way Mercedes and Puck had learn to care for each other and they knew that neither one of them would try to erase Sam from their lives. Puck moved in with Mercedes in the Jones' guest house so that they could have the extra help, but still have a space of their own. One day they planned on moving out, but Mercedes was still taking life one day at a time. Puck knew their marriage wasn't going to be perfect and they were probably going to have problems, but he knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Puck just gave her a nod and kissed the forehead of the baby in his wife's arms.<p>

"Welcome to the world, Samuel Evans Puckerman."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: **This is the ring I had it mind: ** .com/product/1ct+tw+diamond+engagement+ring+gia+graded+?CS_003=1483847&CS_010=1612099


	7. I'll Be Waiting

**AN: This actually takes place right after "Best for Last". I know I should've put this one right after #4, I just had to get the other two typed out. **

* * *

><p>I'll Be Waiting<p>

Sam watched Mercedes walk away, her steps oozing with sass. That was one thing he loved about Mercedes, she always kept her head held high, never allowing someone to knock her down – including Sam. He was mad at himself for being the one who tried, even though it was accidental. Mercedes had always been there for him and he was stupid to let her just walk off. Still standing in the same spot Mercedes left him in, Sam felt someone tap on his shoulder. He snapped out of his thought and turned around to see Autumn standing behind him. She leaned up to give him a kiss and he stepped back.

"Sam, what's wrong?" She took a step towards him and he pushed he back slightly.

"I'm just confused about a lot of things." She tried to take another step closer, but he was determined to keep her arms distance away.

"What's there to be confused about? There's me and there's you, that's all the matters." Sam began to get angry.

"Oh but it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you forgetting about the third person you added? Orlando?" She gasped in offense.

"That was an accident."

"Oh really, was it just the kissing that was an accident, or was it when you slept with him? Please tell me how your pants accidently fall off? How can an accident last three weeks?" Autumn's face began to grow red with anger.

"I already apologized! You took me back! We made up! You were fine with it! And don't forget you made it four with that fat cow! Always involving the thing in our business!"

"Her name is Mercedes and I LIKE HER IN MY BUSINESS. She been truer to me than any other person in this world AND HAS NEVER LET ME DOWN UNLIKE YOU…. AND PLEASE TELL ME HOW CAN I BE OKAY WITH DATING SOMEONE WHO CHEATED ON ME?" Now people were stopping and watching their relationship begin to fall apart.

"Sam, please, calm down. People are watching."

"NO! I'm done with listening to you. Take your fake hair, your fake tan, your fake personality – hell I bet even your accent is fake—along with your slutty ways to a different place, I'm done with you." Autumn shook her head in disbelief; she went to raise her hand at him, trying to show her dominance over him.

"You're not leaving me Sam Evans." As she brought her hand down, Sam caught it.

"I can't believe you were going to hit me. Be happy I'd never hit a girl." He threw her hand back at her.

"Autumn, walk away, before you make and even bigger fool of yourself." She went to protest, but Sam had already turned his back on her, ready to go find Mercedes. He walked out into the parking lot and saw her car was no longer there and figured the best place to find her would be her house. He got there as quickly as he could and saw her car in the driveway. He looked in the mirror and made sure there was nothing in his teeth and tried to straighten his hair. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door and knocked on it. It was opened by a small black woman.

"Hi Mrs. Jones."

"Sam, what a wonderful surprise? I haven't seen you around in a while." Sam felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't actually talked to Mrs. Jones in months and he felt awful seeing as she had been a second mom to him over the summer- always making sure him and his family had hot meals and clothes for the week. She even drove his parents to job interviews and dropped his brother and sister off at camps. He gave her a vague excuse.

"Yeah, senior year has really kicking my butt." She gave him a genuine smile,

"I understand. Well come in, I'll go get Mercy." She opened the door a little wider and he walked into the living room. After a few moments later Mercedes came downstairs.

"Hey Sam." He turned from the pictures on the wall and just stared at her. She had come home and changed into sweatpants and had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail – she had never looked more beautiful.

"Hey Mercedes."

"What can I help you with?"

"I would like to talk to you."

"Well we're talking." He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want her mom to hear about the way he had hurt Mercedes, even though it was unintentional.

"Would you mind if we talked somewhere private?" She just sighed and began to walk up the stairs.

"Follow me to my room." When they walked into her room, he noticed much hadn't had changed from the summer. He began to remember all the times they together and he felt really dumb he was for wasting anytime on Autumn. He really should have been making memories with Mercedes. She didn't pressure his to be something he wasn't and just knowing that's the type of person allowed him to always be open and himself with someone for the first time. They went to her room a few times this summer, just to listen to music. They would take turns picking songs to try to widen the others musical taste. Mercedes always had an open mind – whether it was his boy band pop or his hardcore stuff Mercedes never complained and always tried to listen to the entire suggested that Autumn and him do it and she said it was dumb and that his musical taste was probably crap. Picking up the picture of Mercedes and him that she kept on her desk, he realized the Autumn was never understanding like her, if fact Autumn was actually nothing like Mercedes at all. Autumn, like Quinn and Santana, was all about personal gain. She wanted him because she thought he could boost her popularity. _I really have a thing for manipulative bitches_. (He was sure that Santana had cheated on him.) He hoped that Mercedes would be a fresh start. Mercedes was the first girl he liked that he actually took the time to be friends with. Still looking at the picture he noticed how her inward beauty made her outward beauty shine. _Why did it take me so long to see her?_ Mercedes grabbed at the picture and put it back on her desk.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Mercedes, you've always been there for me and now I want to be there for you." Mercedes just looked at him, without a change in facial expressions.

"These past few days had made me realize I need you way more than you need me, but I want to be there when you do need me. Mercy, you're my best friend and I want you to know that I like you, like really like you. You're the first person I want to see in the morning and last person I want to talk to at the end of the day. Whenever I'm having a day, I know you can make my day brighter. You've accepted me, flaws and all. I broke up with Autumn today and I would like to be with you." She still seemed un-phased. He took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"Please say something."

What did you expect to happen?"

"Well-"

"Should I begin crying tears of joy? Should I jump in excitement? Did you want me to tell the world that Sam Evans has now decided to like me? Did you expect me to drop everything?" Sam looked down in shame. He didn't know how she would react but this was not it.

"Sam, you're one of my really good friends, probably my best, but there must be something wrong with you to make you think that I would just consider dating you after all this. You broke up with her not even 30 minutes ago! You're worse than Finn! And plus, I've been waiting close to five months for you to say that you like me and that doesn't include the time before Autumn. I've stuck with you through a lot of crap and you didn't even care."

"But I did."

"No you didn't. You couldn't see beyond her."

"Mercedes, you've always been there. I know." Sam saw Mercedes take a deep breath in, he could tell that she was more annoyed than upset.

"Sam, do you remember the first day of school?"

"Vaguely. It was the first day I saw Autumn."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Pretty much, that was a long time ago." Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned around and opened drawer in the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out a piece of paper. She handing to him. As soon as he saw the handwriting he knew that he had royal screwed up. _To Mercedes, from Sam_.

"Where did you get this?" He opened the note and recognized the words he had written to Mercedes.

"When you turned to leave my locker to follow Autumn it fell out of your pocket." Sam just stood there at a loss for words. He really had no excuse. He had had feelings for Mercedes, but just like she said, Autumn over shadow everything.

"Were you planning on asking me out that day?" He glanced his eyes down and then back at Mercedes.

"Yes." Mercedes closed her eyes, he could see the tears begging to form, but he could also see that she was trying to be strong.

"I've read that letter probably over 300 times. I probably should've burned it, but I didn't. I always hoped that one day you would wake up and remember that you wrote it, but slowly but surely I realized you never would. You're emotions change faster than a bipolar person and you really need to figure yourself out – like do some real soul searching before you come up to me telling me you like me." She let one tear slide down her face, Sam wanted nothing more to wipe the tear from her face.

"But Mercy,"

"But nothing Sam, I will always be your friend, but right now I need you to leave my house." Sam went to protest, but Mercedes just walked over the door.

"Now… You know the way to the front door." Sam began the walk over to the door. He tired thinking of anything he could say but nothing came. He avoided eye contact with her, knowing that the disappointment that he probably caused her would be coming through her eyes might push him over the edge. He gave Mrs. Jones a quick hug and promised that he'd try to be over more and headed out to his car.

When he got back to the motel, he collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, looking back on his choices over the past year. He probably chose the worst three girls to date in high school. First Quinn cheats on him, then Santana…well she was just an awful person to her core, and now Autumn who was fake on some many levels. How could he have chosen those three over Mercedes – granted that Mercedes wasn't really around the time of Quinn and Santana, he should've noticed how beautiful she was. He knew he had to make this right; he had to win Mercedes back. He should've never lost her in the first place and it would be his one regret in life if he didn't try his hardest to fix it. He pulled out the Ipod she had gotten him for Christmas and scrolled through the playlist he had made that consisted of all the music she had played for him. He found the song he was looking for and began to practice it; he needed it to be perfect.

The next day Sam was nervous about preforming, he had changed some things around last minute and he didn't want to screw things up even more. He had already talked to Mr. Shue and asked to be the first to perform in glee. He was already sitting in the front of the classroom when everyone walked in. Sam noticed the Autumn wasn't in her normal seat. It was rumored that she decided to transfer schools. He really didn't care though; his main focus was Mercedes. He had his guitar on his lap and once everyone was seated Mr. Shue spoke.

"Guys, give it up for Sam, he has prepared a song for class today." He got a little applause.

"Mercedes Jones, this is for you." Everyone was still confused on what was going on with their whole relationship. No one had had a chance to speak to them about it, so they were still in the dark. Before they could ask questions he began…

_Hold me closer one more time,  
>Say that you love me in your last goodbye,<br>Please forgive me for my sins,  
>Yes, I swam dirty waters,<br>But she pushed me in,  
>I've seen your face under every sky,<br>Over every border and on every line,  
>You know my heart more than I do,<br>We were the greatest, me and you,  
><em>

Sam looked up from his guitar and just looked at Mercedes. Mercedes seemed a little shocked that he was dedicated a song to her, but he could tell that she was still upset.

_But we had time against us,  
>And miles between us,<br>The heavens cried,  
>I hope you know you leave me speechless,<br>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,  
>The only girl in my future is you,<em>

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_  
><em>I'll put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll do everything different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,<em>  
><em>I'll put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll be somebody different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you,<em>

Everyone sat in amazement. They really wanted to know what had gone down between Mercedes and Sam. They looked over at Mercedes and saw that she was not amused. They could tell that she was hurt and though they loved Sam, if it came to surface that he hurt their resident diva there were going to be problems.

_Let me stay here for just one more night,  
>Build your world around me,<br>And pull me to the light,  
>So I can tell you that I was wrong,<br>I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn,_

_But we had time against us,_  
><em>And miles between us,<em>  
><em>The heavens cried,<em>  
><em>You always leave speechless,<em>  
><em>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,<em>  
><em>The only girl in my future is you,<em>

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_  
><em>I'll put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll do everything different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,<em>  
><em>I'll put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll be somebody different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you,<em>

_Time against us,_  
><em>Miles between us,<em>  
><em>Heavens cried,<em>  
><em>I hope you know you left me speechless,<em>  
><em>Time against us,<em>  
><em>Miles between us,<em>  
><em>Heavens cried,<em>  
><em>You continue to leave me speechless,<em>  
><em>you leave me speechless,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting,<em>

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,_  
><em>I'll put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll do everything different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you,<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me again,<em>  
><em>I'll put my hands up,<em>  
><em>I'll be somebody different,<em>  
><em>I'll be better to you.<em>

Sam sang the last note, hoping that he would get a reaction from Mercedes. Mr. Shue oblivious as always congratulated Sam on a job well done. Sam accepted the compliment, but never broke eye contact with Mercedes. He needed to speak to her and conveniently there was a seat opened next to her. He went over and sat next to her. He was still looking at her, but Mercedes continued to face forward.

"So, did you like it?" The group waited for the response. Mercedes turned to him and in the calmest voice possible she said,

"Really Sam?" Sam was hurt by what she had said. He had put his heart on the line, again and she was stepping on it like it was nothing.

"Mercedes, I'm trying to tell you I'm serious." Everyone's attention was on them now.

"Why don't you listen to the lyrics you just sang. 'I'll be waiting for you' and now you better be prepared to wait. You can't just win back me with rhyming words and a melody. You need to stop thinking that my life revolves around you. I'm not desperate for a guy, especially one who dissed his feelings for me as soon as a pretty girl walked through the door." And with that Sam watched the girl he longed to be with walk off…again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be a third part to the story line :) <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
